


Virgin Chronicles

by Levisomnous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, choose your own ending/pairing, this fic is so pretentious i'm not even kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levisomnous/pseuds/Levisomnous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi realises he's getting older, and that he's still a virgin. And with the looming choice between two possible outcomes of his evening, he finds himself in a slight dilemma. Who the hell is he going to pick? That damned brat, or the tall-ass commander?</p><p>Top quality summary right there. I apologise for literally everything in this but I still love it. I'd been wanting to do a sort of interactive fic for a while, so I picked my two favourite pairings and made separate endings! I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Levi always had a specific idea in mind for whatever it was that he did. Even when it came to sex. He had imagined the perfect scenario, the perfect responses, even the perfect way to get off. But considering his age, he had more than enough time to perfect the scene that constantly played out in his head. 

It was disappointing, really.

As it turned out, fucking humanity's most powerful soldier didn't seem as appealing as it sounded. For a start, the man was clearly lacking in height (a fact that would often be the topic of much laughter between the division), and his unapproachable behaviour towards everyone that he spoke with put the remaining people off of him permanently. A first, Levi cared more about saving humanity than getting it in, but it was the times where he sat alone, darkness rolling in and presenting him with the opportunity to actually think about more personal aspects of his life, where he began to wonder truly what it must feel like.

The most he could do was slip under his covers and attempt to masturbate without feeling sorry for himself. Self pity never helped anybody, but the image of a thirty-something virgin desperately rutting into his own hand was downright depressing. But it was all he had. So as he shoved the pathetic image far from his mind, he continued to pump away at his cock, occasionally massaging the head between two fingers and letting the slippery pre-cum ooze out of the slit and onto his digits, his breath hitching quietly in his throat as his wet fingers squeezed down to the base before he pulled them away, instead cupping his balls and pressing them against his palm, his free hand tugging at his arousal unceremoniously. Levi's panting soon escalated into low grunts and inaudible strings of obscenities before his back arched off of the bed, semen spurting out of him and staining the sheets above him, along with wetting his stomach.

Levi lied there for a few moments. The silence of the room was broken every now and again by Levi's long drawls of air. But his compulsiveness for the cleanly had him moving from the sheets, pulling them off of his bed with a grimace, folding it up neatly and setting it aside for cleaning in the morning. He would much rather sleep cold than sleep dirty. And sleep cold he did. Levi gathered a newly washed uniform shirt and draped it over himself, curling slightly to try and fit his body in the small article of clothing.

***

It was of no surprise that Hanji had burst into his room to wake him up, doubling over at the sight of Lance Corporal Levi sleeping like a small child under a shirt. Levi woke with a start before holding the shirt over his more private regions, before demanding the titan-obsessive maniac get the hell out of his room. Hanji left at a deliberately slow pace, closing the door firmly behind her. 

“Stupid woman.” It was all that Levi could think to mutter, his voice bitter yet still sleep-ridden. He forced himself into the bathroom, making sure to wash himself thoroughly, scrubbing his stomach red raw as he recalled the aftermath of his night time...fun. Donning his uniform with a certain sense of false pride, he adjusted the leather belts on his thighs accordingly before pulling on his recently polished boots and leaving his room.

Levi had stalked into the mess hall, the obnoxious chatter of the Scouting Legion ringing in the Corporal's ears as he slumped into his seat at the farthest table with the rest of the Recon Corps. Hanji, though grinning madly, said nothing about catching the stoic man to the redhead next to her. Erwin had soon took his place beside Levi. His unreadable demeanour always managed to put Levi off of eating, and he toyed uselessly with his food before half heartedly forcing it into his mouth, the clumsy clunk of the table being hit by Eren as he sat down a little too eagerly causing Levi's permanently etched scowl to deepen as he looked up at the brunette. Eren stared back clueless before shoving the bland breakfast down his throat as quickly as possible. “Jesus, Eren. No one's going to steal your damn food. Slow down.” Levi remarked, deadpan voice remaining the same tone as always, yet managing to make Eren pause, the edges of his mouth glistening with a mix of drool and the oatmeal still half in his mouth. Eren swallowed quickly and glanced at Petra, who was offering a sympathetic smile towards him as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He gave a soft mumble of apology as he carefully spooned the rest of his breakfast down before rushing out to attempt talking with his friends.

Deep down, Levi had to admire some of Eren's qualities. The way that the boy had such a lust for titan killing was definitely something Levi enjoyed about the kid. His determination alone was enough to either save humanity or doom them all. His eyes followed Eren as he set about his usual tasks of cleaning and looking after the horses, minding him from the shadows before getting to his own work.

Piles of paper lay untouched from the moment that Erwin had placed them down two nights ago, and Levi let out a tired sigh at the look of stupid forms that needed to be filled out and sent back to the stupid court marshals in Stohess. The Corporal closed the door to his office behind him before striding to his desk and flipping through the stacks, the dry feeling of paper grinding at him more than usual. Before long, he was seated and writing while his thoughts began to scatter. He pictured that perfect scenario once more in his head, the way the cool sheets would feel against his back as a vague shadow of a person straddled his hips and rode him for all he was worth. His hips would buck into that sensation and the sound of heavy breaths and wanton groans would echo against the walls for many nights to come. 

As Levi blinked, the reality of where he actually was soon dawned on him, along with the fact he was hard. The stiff arousal between his legs felt constricted against the tightness of his pants and the straps that harnessed his body a little too snug for his situation. He tipped his head back over the chair and swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing before the opening of his door signified somebody had let themselves in. Levi whipped his head up and began to talk, before the sight of the broad shouldered blonde in front of him caused his jaw to slacken and his body to tense. “Erwin.”  
“Levi.” Erwin regarded him with a nod of his head, briskly stepping in front of the desk and Levi himself, pulling up a chair and letting his eyes drift towards the paperwork that remained undone. “Levi, I wish to discuss something with you.” At this, Levi's brow arched for a moment, before his eyes decided to stare back at Erwin. “And that would be...?”

Erwin straightened, resting his hands in his lap as if he were talking to the King himself. “Eren seems somewhat distracted as of late. He's been unable to properly transform into his titan form, as well as barely fulfilling his usual tasks to the standard of which he started.”  
“It's not like you to complain, Erwin.” The ghost of a smirk pulled at Levi's lips as he studied Erwin for a moment, inwardly cringing at the bolo tie that hung around Erwin's neck. Why would anyone choose to wear something so stupid looking? Though, Levi had no right to talk, hand subconsciously stroking his cravat.

“I wouldn't call it complaining. Merely observing. And also curious as to how you didn't notice. I would think you'd notice the lack of cleanliness in an instant.” This time it was Erwin who smirked, Levi's own smugness fading into one of disinterest. “So what? You want me to talk to the brat?”  
“You seem to be the best at talking with him.”  
“That so. Maybe he hasn't shit in a while.” Levi retorted more as a thought than as direct speech, but Erwin remained impassive. “Regardless, there must be a reason.”  
“Horny? You can't trust kids with their bits nowadays.” Levi quipped, ghosting a hand over his own and breathing an inner sigh of relief as his cock settled down from his daydream. 

“If that's the case, then perhaps we should look into a method of...calming him down. In that respect.” Erwin's professional tone made the intention of his statement seem more threatening than helpful, but it caught Levi off guard by the fact that Erwin would suggest something like that in the first place. Levi fiddled with unfinished paperwork before gazing out of the window behind him. Eren was chatting away to a small group of people his own age, sometimes gesturing with his entire body and making the others laugh. Erwin cleared his throat and Levi slowly turned his attention back towards him, propping his head up on his hands as he propped them up on his elbows. “Seemingly, it would also appear you are distracted.” Erwin's voice was once again completely unreadable, but the subtle hand on the paper in front of both of them was enough of a hint. “Something on your mind, Levi?”  
“I need a piss.”  
“If it were that simple you would have done so by now.” Erwin was quick to respond, and Levi's frown deepened.

“Erwin, you've fucked, right?” The question was blunt and painfully sudden, Erwin's brows quirking as he watched Levi with a hard gaze. “Does that have anything to do with what we were talking about?”  
“It might. I mentioned Eren wanting to get off.”  
“If you're suggesting that I--”  
“I'm not. I was just asking.” Levi leant his back into the chair, his eyes not leaving Erwin's, as if challenging him to answer the question. After a long pause, Erwin spoke up. “I...have. Why do you ask?” A pang of jealousy ran through Levi. The fact that someone who was too damn tall for his own good and also wore that stupid piece of shit tie had gotten his dick wet rather than Levi pissed him off to no end, and he silently tensed loose hands into fists.

Although he was irrationally jealous of Erwin in that moment, his imagination began to erupt, images of Erwin being the one straddling Levi's hips, grinding into him and trailing hot kisses against his collarbone, biting at his neck and making Levi itch for so much more. “Goodness, Levi. You're incredibly out of it. Are you sleep deprived?” Levi would have jolted at Erwin's voice, but settled for clenching his teeth tightly and straining a noise of dismissal as his body betrayed him and grew harder behind the confines of his pants.

“No, of course not.” Levi eventually replied and shifted in his chair, raking his nails against the underside in complete frustration that he couldn't just jerk off right then and there. Erwin looked him up and down before deciding to stand, his gaze tearing from the smaller man and towards the door. “Do remember to speak to Eren at some point today. Oh, and also,” Erwin paused by the door, opening it and peering back. “Try to stop by my quarters tonight, if you can.” And with that, the door was closing, Erwin leaving The Corporal in the silence of his own sexual frustration.

Levi couldn't quite tell if that was an invitation for something more private, or if Erwin was going to shove more work onto him. You couldn't tell with that man. Levi heaved a stressed breath and stood, groping himself and aiming for a more comfortable position, only to push his hand harder into that awkward heat, biting his lip as he searched for any other way to get himself off instead of relying once again on his hand. He settled for opening his legs and pressing up against the corner of his desk, gently grinding down on it until a dark stain was covering the front of his pants and his breathing was uneven and strained. “...Shit...” He cursed quietly, taking the time to get himself clean before deciding to have a talk with Eren. 

 

By the time Levi had found Eren, it was late afternoon, the air becoming a pleasant kind of cool. Eren stood tense in Levi's office, his eyes staring straight ahead of him, barely even blinking, assuming he was in trouble. “Eren.” His name caused him to twitch and look at Levi, brows furrowing between a mix of confusion and worry. “Apparently you haven't been getting your work done to a high enough standard. Now normally I wouldn't give a shit, but Erwin had mentioned to me that you're having difficulty shifting because of apparent slacking. Care to enlighten me as to why this is?” Levi's voice was bored, but his attention remained on the shifter, even as Eren stammered for an answer. “Uh, well...I...uh...don't know, sir?”  
“Excuse me?” Eren faltered and soon he was struggling to look at Levi, choosing instead to stare down at the floor. “W-Well I guess I was just busy with friends...” Levi couldn't help but feel like he was chiding a child for running out past his bedtime and rubbed the back of his neck. “If you slack, we don't get anywhere in research. I get that you want to be with your friends, but accept that you're more important than them for now.” Levi's voice was blunt, but Eren understood perfectly, nodding quietly. 

“Which friend is it anyway? You like a girl or something?” Levi smirked. Crushes were a common sight within any district, and the thought of Eren awkwardly trying to flirt with a girl was more than amusing to Levi. “Wha-? No! It's not like that, sir!” Eren defended himself quickly and the tips of his ears burned bright red, eyes darting to try and convince the Corporal of his innocence. Levi merely snorted, rolling his eyes. “Calm down, Jaeger. I know how eager young boys can be to get into bed.” Eren's face was absolutely glowing red by now, shaking as he babbled out incoherent sentences. “But we can't have you going to get some unfortunate girl pregnant. Imagine the child. Ew.” Levi frowned and watched Eren stiffen considerably.

“Which is why if you want a quick fuck, come see me.”

Levi had of course meant it as a joke. To make Eren even more uncomfortable. So to see Eren stare slack-jawed and gawking at Levi before stuttering “R-Really?” meant that the joke had backfired massively. Levi stood still and looked up at Eren, who squirmed and searched Levi's eyes with his own, looking almost desperately hopeful. Levi couldn't let on for a second that his joke had gone wrong, and instead settled for his passive look, looking at the wall behind Eren. “Sure, why not?”

At the words, Eren fidgeted with his straps, and nodded, not waiting for his permission to leave before darting out of the office. Levi would have called out to make the damned brat wait for permission, but he was too busy slumping against the wall and wondering how he was going to put the boy off before he ended up losing his virginity to a kid at least half his age.

By the early evening, Levi was nearing breaking point. He had skipped eating in favour of staying in his quarters, lying on his bed and imagining the countless scenarios that could possibly play out. On one hand, specifically his left, which grabbed and kneaded the tight muscles in his thighs, he had Erwin, who had invited him to some kind of private talk. 'What if he just wants to talk about useless shit?' Levi rolled his eyes. Of course he would. It was Erwin, the strategy freak. At least with Eren he would actually get his rocks off. But aside from the both of them, Levi was feeling a knot in his stomach. He had never experienced anything intimate with someone else. It wasn't from insecurity that he was anxious. It was the fact that before he wouldn't have ever had thought about sex, but he realised he was getting older, and the thought of dying a virgin was slaughtering his pride more than any titan could. His right hand traced gentle patterns on his stomach as he pictured Eren clumsily lapping at Levi's skin, hopeful to please the older man. But the thought of Eren in bed both spurred Levi on and repulsed him all at the same time. Some dirty teenager handling him wasn't the most appealing. But in a way, it was almost the thought of dirt that Levi found he was quite enjoying.

“Now what...?”


	2. Erwin's Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader picks Erwin's path. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is literally 2.5k+ words of smut in this chapter whoops

Levi found himself wandering towards Erwin's chambers, body tense and the knot in his stomach tightening. He tried to tell himself that Erwin would probably dump shit on him instead of offering anything remotely sexual. With a strained swallow, he opened the door and stepped inside of the room. It was dimly lit, save for various candles dotted around, including one by a small desk littered with paper. Levi looked around quickly and found that he was alone, letting out a breath he was unaware he was even holding.

The sudden hand on his shoulder caused his back to straighten, unable to turn around fast enough as the click behind him and the heavy footsteps had already passed him. Erwin's body was like a silhouette in the candle light, his tall figure almost looming in the shadows. Levi stared ahead at the candle on the desk, and the way the little flame flickered in the slight wind that Erwin created as he shifted the paper until he was holding a small pile in his hands. Seeing Erwin hold the papers caused Levi to groan, the intention of the meeting now horribly clear. The knot in his stomach unravelled and caused his body to slack as he stood, not bothering for any kind of apprehension. Erwin picked up on the sudden change and cocked a brow, looking over to Levi. “Something wrong?”  
“Yeah, there is. You're giving me more work.”  
“What gave you that impression?” At the question, Levi gestured towards the small pile of paper, face nothing more than an expression of extreme dislike for the man before him. He had enough to do.

Erwin chuckled softly, a gentle sound that Levi was unused to, holding a hand to his hip before noticing Erwin placing the work back down. “Who is to say that was for you?” He offered a small smirk, watching as Levi rolled his eyes, not admitting he had jumped to a foolish conclusion. “You're really not acting like yourself tonight, Levi. One would suggest you were interested in something more than merely working.”  
“Well of course. I don't want to be sending reports to those shitty royals up behind the comfort of Wall Sina.” Erwin hummed at the response, well used to Levi's dislike of the people up in Stohess.

“You asked me if I had had sex before, yes?” Erwin changed the subject, moving towards his bed and seating himself comfortably, watching as Levi's hand held his hip a little tighter. “I did.”  
“Are you perhaps a virgin?”

At the word, Levi scowled. He didn't like to call himself a virgin, but it was undeniably true. At the silence, Erwin smiled. “How cute.”  
“Watch it.” Levi warned, though the threat was empty. He was unable to truly injure the Commander without consequence. And Erwin knew that just as well, rubbing the sheets next to him as if offering Levi a seat. A seat Levi wouldn't take, his pride getting in the way of making any kind of move at all. The knot was re-tangling itself in the pit of his stomach, and eventually his pride was forced down as he made his way to sit by Erwin. However, he didn't have the luxury to comfortably sit himself down, as his wrist was tugged with enough force to pull him down onto the bed, a heavy weight shifting on top of him.

Erwin's face was unchanged, but Levi's eyes were slightly wide in surprise, body rigid with the strange weight on top of him. Erwin lowered his face to meet Levi's before bringing their lips together. It was careful at first, Levi choosing to pull away first by turning his head to the side. Erwin's hand moved to Levi's jaw, forcing their lips together once again. Levi let out a quick breath, finding it hard to settle into the kiss. On the occasion, their teeth would click together, or Levi would move his head awkwardly in Erwin's hold, and by the time Erwin pulled back, Levi's breathing had become uneven.   
“Open your mouth a little, for me.” Erwin whispered, his breath warm on Levi's face. Levi's brow twitched and he hesitantly complied, relaxing his jaw ever-so-slightly as Erwin leant back down to kiss him once more. This time, Erwin's tongue pushed into Levi's mouth, the wet sound echoing in Levi's ears as his own tongue poked and prodded curiously in protest. But the protest was short lived as heat began to swell in his chest and stomach, slowly slipping in between his legs.

Erwin took his time pulling away from Levi, sucking gently on the man's lower lip before letting it go, pink from the attention. He briefly admired his work before working his fingers around Levi's neck. “Don't pamper me, Erwin, I'm not a woman.”  
“I noticed.” Erwin replied calmly, emphasising his point by lowering his hands to Levi's chest, rubbing his thumb against one of Levi's nipples, feeling it harden underneath his shirt. Levi's body writhed with the constant soft touches, growing impatient at the obvious teasing. “Fuck, Erwin, please do more than rub me like some kind of persistent stain...” Levi breathed, feeling the slight rumble of Erwin's soft chuckling. “If you insist.”

Erwin worked on the straps, unclasping them all and pulling them off successfully. Years of taking them on and off had proved very useful, but he was inwardly grateful that he had already taken his own off. They took more time than either of them had the patience for. Erwin had soon shifted from on top of Levi, letting Levi sit up and swing his legs over so he was fully on the bed, legs outstretched in front of him. His hands were fidgeting with the sheets below him, not sure on what to say at this point. Luckily Erwin was a man of little words, encouraging Levi to lie back as he worked the buttons on his shirt, pushing both sides apart to expose the toned muscles. Erwin ducked his head down and pushed his tongue against Levi's half hard nipple, feeling it harden under the wet touch. Levi's hips tried to roll for some kind of friction, but found that Erwin's well placed hand stopped most of the movement.

Levi was forced to endure touches that were too light, groaning in nothing more than frustration until Erwin's hands massaged his thighs, causing his back to arch off of the bed at the much firmer touch, feeling heat pool in his cock. “Shit, Erwin...do that again...” Levi's hand came down to grab at Erwin's perfectly styled hair, running his fingers through it and pushing it out of style. But style didn't really matter at this point, Erwin kneading the hard muscle of Levi's thighs over his pants, before tucking his fingers under the hem and pulling them down to his knees, sitting up for a moment so that Levi could kick them off. They hit the floor with a soft thump that fell on deaf ears. Erwin propped Levi's thighs against his shoulders, his head settling between Levi's thighs and stroking Levi's hardening cock with his tongue, feeling it twitch under the thin fabric of Levi's underwear. “F-Fuck, go harder you asshole...” Levi tugged Erwin's hair slightly and looked down to see what was taking so long, when he paused, face flushed.

Erwin looked straight up at him, eyes glassy and deep with lust, tongue circling the tip of Levi's cock, watching Levi's chest rise and fall with every hitch of his breath. Soon, Erwin was pulling Levi's underwear off, leaving them to join his pants, more focused on taking the head of Levi's arousal into his mouth, circling his tongue around the leaking tip and tasting the salty pre-cum that began to collect at the slit. He sucked Levi off slowly, careful to not let the virgin thrust too hard up into his throat. Levi stammered to say something, but could only manage a string of curses, pulling desperately on Erwin's hair to make him take more in his mouth. “Fuck..fu-ah...” Levi's back was arched from the bed and his free hand clawed at the bedsheets, hips bucking for more of that heat. Erwin slowly complied, lowering his head and taking Levi's cock deeper into his mouth, his tongue lapping the underside.

Levi cried out sharply, suddenly jerking his hips and causing Erwin to choke and pull back, but Levi was stronger than Erwin gave him credit for, and the hand in his hair grew tighter, forcing him back down and holding him in place, Levi throwing his head back and panting as he slowly fucked Erwin's mouth, trying not to cause him to choke again. He didn't want Erwin to dare take his lips off of him. The slick wetness was delicious, and Levi felt a familiar burning in his stomach, his breathing growing uneven and his soft thrusting starting to become broken and shaky. Erwin took the opportunity to remove himself from Levi, his own lips swollen and pink, glistening in the strange light of the candles dotted in the room.

Levi could only whine at the loss of heat, cheeks pink as he looked at Erwin, who now loomed over him. “D-Don't you dare kiss me--” He was cut off by lips against his, and he dared to try and bite back, but the tongue that invaded his mouth provided him with a taste he didn't find too repulsive. It was bitter, but not terribly so. He swallowed the spit that had begun to pool in his mouth, some escaping the side and trickling down as Erwin forced his mouth to open wider, his tongue frantically fighting with Levi's before Erwin lowered a hand to pump at Levi, who broke the kiss and let out a strangled moan, a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

Erwin's hand grew slick quickly, the slippery sounds seeming much louder in the quiet room. Erwin couldn't help but to admire the sight below him. Levi squirming and twitching, whimpering out obscenities as he bucked into Erwin's hand. The blonde released Levi and tapped his fingers against Levi's lips, watching as Levi took them into his mouth, reluctantly running his tongue against them. “Thank goodness you weren't using your mouth to pleasure me, you've bitten me twice.” Erwin quipped, smirking as Levi let out a strained growl, purposely biting down and releasing Erwin's fingers with a wet 'pop', watching those same fingers trail down to his ass, feeling Erwin stroke the underside of his thigh, making him shudder. “Spread yourself, Levi...” Erwin's voice was soft and low, slightly rough and lust-ridden, but that calm exposure of his was still in the way of his true feelings.

Levi hooked his hands behind his knees and pulled his legs up towards his chest, face flushing at the embarrassing position. Erwin gave an appreciative hum before circling the tip of his finger against Levi's entrance, before pushing the first finger inside, managing to keep Levi still enough to reach the last knuckle, flexing it slightly before Levi whined loudly in protest. “Fuck, shit, Erwin it hurts.” Levi groaned and tried to worm his way from the painful feeling, but Erwin held him as still as possible, kissing his inner thighs in an attempt to soothe him. “It'll get better, I promise...”  
“It fucking better...” Levi groaned, brows furrowing as he tried to find some kind of pleasure in it, failing miserably. Erwin soon began to draw his finger out before thrusting it back in, hearing Levi grunt in a mix of discomfort and confusion. It was almost funny, and Erwin couldn't help but to smile as he inserted another finger, holding Levi to stop him from jerking back wildly.

“E-Erwin for fuck sake--”  
“Patience.” Erwin replied, his fingers sliding in and out of Levi, trying not to hurt the man squirming desperately too much. After much complaining, Levi's discomfort began to dissolve, and he found that he was started to enjoy the strange burning feeling that Erwin was giving him. Erwin's fingers curled and a certain bundle of nerves were hit, Levi jolting with a drawn out groan, moving his hand from behind his knee and holding Erwin's wrist, urging it forward. “Again...do it...please...” His voice was growing strained, crying out with every curl of Erwin's fingers, sweat starting to dampen his skin, pushing back to get those fingers deeper in him, fucking himself on them and letting his hair stick to his forehead, eyes glazed with a desire he never knew he had.

Erwin swallowed. The man that was so helplessly being fingerfucked was the same man who could take down a titan in a single blow. Who could instil terror in anyone who dared to cross him. The same man who mewled and whined when Erwin slowed down, and who begged for Erwin to shove his damn fingers back in when Erwin finally pulled them out. “Wouldn't you want something more than my fingers, Levi?” Levi fell quiet, save for his heavy panting, spreading his legs and letting them down, hands by his sides. “O-Oh fuck...I really do...” Levi breathed, watching Erwin move from the bed, fully clothed, stride over to his desk and pull out a small bottle of oil that was normally used for oiling the manoeuvre gear. 

Erwin unclasped his pants, pushing them past his hips and letting his own arousal hang heavy and hard. Levi looked down and felt a fearful twinge in his heart, eyes fixated on Erwin as if looking for any sign that it wasn't going to be so painful. Unfortunately for Levi, he got none, Erwin slicking up his cock before pressing it against Levi, holding his hips firmly in place. Erwin wasn't small, both thick and long, proportional to his body, but Levi found no comfort in his size, and braced himself, whilst trying to relax all at once. Erwin waited for a moment, the oil dripping off of the tip of Erwin's member, before he pressed it inside of Levi.

If anyone was sleeping in the headquarters, they would have been rudely woken by the sound of Levi's pained howl, biting back the series of throaty whines of pain. It was so much worse than fingers, and Erwin had to wait for Levi to try to adjust before trying any more. Levi's breathing was broken and shallow, his nails digging into Erwin's forearms, drawing pricks of blood as he clung on as if that would somehow stop the throbbing pain coming from his insides. “Fucking hell Erwin...please take it out...” But Erwin didn't listen, instead wrapping a hand around Levi's length, rubbing his thumb against the underside and gritting his teeth as Levi's hole twitched from the sudden sliver of pleasure that made its way through him.

Erwin had slowly begun to push inside of Levi, soothing him with soft bites and kisses along his chest, rubbing his sides to spur him on. Eventually, they had settled on a slow pace, thrusting gently at first, Erwin's breath occasionally hitching in his throat. The rhythm of Erwin's thrusting increased and Levi tensed, voice failing him as his mouth fell open and his eyes screwed shut. Erwin lingered in that moment, enjoying the way Levi tightened around his cock, barely able to speak, instead pulling him down by his neck and wrapping his legs around his waist to pull him closer. The feeling was nothing more than a thick burst of pleasure, Levi's voice growing louder with each carefully aimed thrust. 

Burning heat filled both Erwin and Levi's body as they increased the pace, Levi finding the strength to push down as Erwin pushed deeper into him, hitting that sweet spot inside of him and making him yell, eyes moist from the extreme mix of pain and pleasure. Levi loosely jerked at himself, hearing the soft grunts and groans that spilled from Erwin's lips, his own heat became too much, his balls tightening as he tenses, seed spurting out of him and onto his stomach, twitching and wildly bucking his hips back into Erwin, who's grip on Levi's hips were enough to bruise, leaning over and smashing their lips together, Levi's tongue lazily attempting to catch up with Erwin's, their breath mingling before Erwin reached his own climax, spilling inside of Levi's abused hole, fucking through his orgasm before steadily pulling out and sitting up, staring at the ceiling with heavy lidded eyes.

Levi hadn't realised his eyes had even closed, until he opened them to find Erwin nowhere in sight. Sitting up with a cruel twinge in his lower back, he scanned the room, head groggy. He soon lied back down, the ceiling providing him with enough stimulation. His throat was burning, and his hips were deep purple from Erwin's tight grip, tiny red marks peppered along his collarbone. “Well...I won't die a virgin...” He muttered, voice thick with sleep. He couldn't help but picture that perfect scenario in his mind. The straddling, the grinding, not taking it up the ass. But Levi found he was just as satisfied, taking a deep breath before shutting his eyes once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader also realises that Nick can't write smut to save himself. I'm horrible at writing not violent smut okay. Eren's path should be up soon! <3 Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed???


	3. Eren's Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which readers choose Eren's path. <3

Fuck it. Levi knew that he was going to get stuck with more work if he bothered with Erwin. At least Eren was the real deal. But Levi couldn't shake the feeling of the under age boy not having any more of a clue on what to do than Levi. But surely all of that time stuck in boy's barracks must have taught him a thing or two. After all, he stays with that smart blonde boy. Levi continued to be hopeful, silently finding the time to remove his straps and make himself a little more comfortable. Suddenly, another thought hit him. 'What if Eren didn't even come?' Levi bit his lip for a moment, rolling his eyes. Maybe he should have seen Erwin after all. But the look in Eren's eyes seemed as if he would definitely be in Levi's quarters.

There was a knock on the door, and Levi looked towards it, not bothering to get up from lying quiet comfortably on the bed.   
“Come in.”  
The door opened awkwardly and a lanky brunette stepped inside, closing the door behind him with a resounding thud. Eren stood firmly, eyes fixated on Levi with an almost childish determination. “So, you really did come.” Levi drawled, smirking slightly from the confines of his bed. Eren swallowed and nodded, taking a step closer, waiting for a silent approval. Levi looked towards Eren before sitting up, swinging his legs so that his feet were planted on the floor. Levi's room was fairly light, always kept pristine and a complete lack of clutter, and Eren had to admire it. He didn't have nearly that much dedication in keeping his own room clean. Not that he had anything to litter it with. 

“S-So, uh...can we...” Eren stumbled over his words, looking to Levi with an expression that didn't quite fit Eren's usually angry-constipated face. It was flustered, looking off to the side and occasionally staring at Levi for a reply. “We can start off kissing. Come here.” Levi called him closer, and Eren complied eagerly, seating himself on Levi's lap and leaning down in order to push their lips together. Teeth clashed together, tongues were shoved against each other, and their movement was awkward, but there was something about the rawness of it that Levi was getting off on. The thought of Jaeger being underage had escaped him, his hands rubbing against Eren's sides and nipping his neck, sucking the sensitive flesh until bright red marks stood out on Eren's skin. 

“Nngh...Corporal...” Eren mewled, and Levi massaged his lower back, feeling Eren trying to move his hips to search for friction, letting out a frustrated breath whenever he failed. “Oi, brat. Call me Levi.” Levi looked at Eren, who nodded vaguely in understanding, soon pushing Levi down on the bed, Eren frantically trying to unbuckle his belts as soon as possible, pulling them off and letting them drop to the floor. Levi was about to protest, demanding he pick them up, but Eren was hovering over him, smashing their lips together again, Eren being careful not to clink their teeth against each other's, tongues eagerly pressing for dominance as Eren finally found that much needed friction, rutting his hardening member against Levi's, letting out a strangled whine as he pulled away from the kiss, lips reddened as he watched Levi, who's breathing was growing uneven. 

It was hard to think this was even happening. If this was just a quick fuck to get his virginity over and done with. He wondered if Eren would try and make a relationship out of this. Levi inwardly cringed but pushed it away from his thoughts, helping Eren to undress. He was unmarked by scars, body lean and taut with the build of muscles he had earned during training. Suddenly, Eren was tugging Levi's clothes off of him, giving him no time to protest, eventually placing himself on top of his lap again, bumping their cocks together before holding both of them in his hands, pumping them slowly and bucking into his own hand.

Levi could have had his orgasm right there. The sight of Eren pumping the both of them like that, getting himself off on top of Levi was so surprisingly arousing, Levi let out a soft groan, which apparently spurred Eren on, as he picked up the pace, pre-cum starting to wet the hot flesh between them, providing them with a slick feeling as Eren rubbed with a firmer hand. 

Eren placed broken kisses around Levi's face, and Levi had settled on biting down on Eren's neck, sucking the mark until its colour was a deep, satisfying purple on Eren's collarbone. “Shit, Levi...let me--...can I...” Eren could barely finish his sentence, instead moving up from Levi's lap and settling to place his knees either side of Levi's head, his hand fisting in his hair, swallowing thickly and looking down at him. Levi blinked back, inwardly recalling that this was also his first time and Eren had no idea, so Levi quickly thought of the appropriate action, opening his mouth and watching Eren guide the tip of his cock into Levi's mouth.

Levi grimaced. It tasted bitter and salty, but he endured it, his tongue swirling around the head as much as possible, trying not to let his teeth scrape against the flesh, but it was becoming harder and harder for Levi not to clamp down, as Eren was pushing more into his mouth. The position made it difficult enough, but he was swallowing thickly around the cock in his mouth, bringing a hand up to stop Eren, who reluctantly complied, holding Levi's head in place and pulling himself out, only to thrust his hips back in with a long moan, a dizzy smile on his face, watching his cock slide willingly in and out of Levi's hot mouth. “Fuck, Levi, oh...o-oh...” Eren's hips were thrusting unevenly, Levi desperately trying not to gag as he tried to take more in, spit falling from the corners of his mouth, dripping down onto the bed covers below. Levi hummed loudly when Eren released his air, leaning back to find Levi's neglected length, pumping it slowly behind him, dragging his cock up to the tip, Levi sucking the head before releasing it with a thick trail of saliva and pre-cum still streaming on his lips.

“Fuck, that was so good...” Eren murmured. He smiled as a thank-you, but Levi's face was mostly expressionless, save for the swollen lips and the pink now spreading across his cheeks. He was panting, happy to finally have his lungs full as he swallowed the rest of the spit that had stayed in his mouth. “C-Can I put it in now...?” Eren asked, and was nearly thrown off when Levi suddenly sat himself upright. “Who says you'd be fucking me, brat?” His voice was throaty, and honestly letting Eren fuck him was starting to sound tempting, a little needy for attention. Eren moved from Levi's lap, lying on his back and patting his thighs gently. “You can ride me...”  
“Fucking thank you, master.” Levi bit back sarcastically, watching Eren look at him with eyes that were too innocent for what they were doing.

Corporals shouldn't ride their subordinates. Nor should they suck them off. But here Levi was, Eren's hand pumping him as he straddled his hips, oil drizzling down Eren's member, Levi equally sliding his hand along Eren, hips twitching whenever Eren massaged the underside. Eren's hand trailed lower and cupped Levi's balls, gently kneading the sensitive flesh, causing a drawn-out and guttural moan to escape his lips. “F-Finger yourself...for me...” Eren licked his lips, watching Levi comply with little fuss this time, too far gone in the experience to bother retaliating. His slicked finger pushed inside, and he tensed, trying not to let Eren on to the fact that it stung like a bitch. As far as Eren was aware, Levi was a pro. And Levi was hell-bent on making it stay that way. Levi slowly began to pull his finger out, pushing it deeper inside until the last knuckle was at the entrance, Levi's hips rolling, unused to the feeling.

Eren looked captivated, eyes fixated on every detail he could possibly drink up. The way Levi's cock would twitch as he pushed his finger back inside of himself, and the way his back would arch as he hit that certain spot inside of him, his mouth falling open and small strings of curses leaving his swollen lips. Soon, Levi was adding another finger, feeling an unfamiliar stinging in his lower back, which made him want to take out his fingers almost instantly, but for the sake of his pride, he carried on, trying to find that spot again, curling his fingers and grunting whilst Eren continued to stroke at him, fingers playing with the head and letting them smear the pre-cum that had gathered there. 

Levi fingered himself for a while longer, all pain fading from the feeling, replaced by an anticipated jolt of pleasure. He withdrew the digits and held onto Eren's own cock, kneeling over it. His virginity was about to be taken by a boy half his age. His pride ached, and he bit back a million remarks, feeling the head of Eren's length prod at his hole. “A-Ah...” Eren breathed, moving his hands to Levi's hips, watching with moist eyes as Levi began to slide him in, watching his cock sink into that tight heat. Eren let out a throaty groan and lolled his head back against the bed, hands tightening around Levi's hips, before he was taken to the hilt. 

Levi ached. A dull throbbing resounded in his insides and he bit back curses as he tried to roll his hips for a better feeling. Despite Eren groaning at the deep feeling, Levi's breath was merely hitching, the ache causing him to scowl. Eren was by no means well endowed. He was just a little over average. But he was bigger than Levi's fingers, and considering that was all Levi had to go on, it definitely wasn't comfortable. Eren dragged his cock lazily out of Levi, using Levi's weight to push himself back in, another low groan straining in his throat, Levi flinching slightly at the sudden movement. His hand grabbed his arousal and tugged at it loosely, hoping to try and ease himself faster into it.

Eren was soon thrusting into Levi, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the otherwise silent room, Eren's short grunts and Levi's strained whines also joining the silence. Eren pushed Levi down to meet his hips whenever he forced himself up, burying himself as deep as he could possibly go. Levi's hands were resting on Eren's chest, slowly pushing up with his thighs before being brought back down, digging his nails into the other's skin and clawing his way down to his toned stomach, watching Eren flinch slightly at the painful contact, but he found that they healed themselves as quickly as they had appeared, and Levi spread his legs wider, leaning over and leaving a trail of bitemarks on Eren's collarbone.

Their pace was frantic, Eren slamming into Levi as he bounced on his length, Eren dragging his nails across Levi's hips and writhing underneath the older man. “Fuck, Levi, ah...you're s-so fucking--..tight...” Levi could only grit his teeth and groan in response, those bundle of nerves being slammed against, his entire body being hit by waves of pleasure, rutting into Eren's hand, who tried to pump him in time with their thrusts, failing miserably as both of their movements became broken and uneven, and as Eren slammed up inside of Levi, Levi's body fell taut, seed spilling out of him and onto Eren's stomach. Eren could feel Levi's orgasm from the inside, the tightness overbearing on his straining cock, and he forced Levi as far down as possible, spilling into Levi and pulling out quickly, small spurts smearing on Levi's ass.

“Shit, fuck...” Levi panted, feeling semen leak from his entrance, cringing at the thought of something so disgusting. Eren seemed not to care, his eyes falling shut and a yawn escaping his lips. Faint red marks were dotted along his neck and collarbone, his skin glistening with sweat his chest rising and falling deeply. Levi couldn't help but think that he looked so peaceful, which was a welcome change from rebellious, shitty brat Eren. Levi lied on his side, closing his eyes and letting out a small sigh. The air smelled of sweat and sex, his hair was damp and seed dribbled out of his ass. But he couldn't seem to care, instead falling into a light sleep. 

It wasn't how Levi pictured it. Losing his virginity to a kid who could not only shift into a titan, but also had the determination of a true soldier. It made him laugh, really. The perfect scenario in his head hadn't predicted some shitty kid making him take it, but Levi didn't seem to mind, listening to the silence in the room as he let sleep take him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we know Nick REALLY can't write smut to save himself. I would be more sorry, but I'm not. I enjoyed this. ; v ;  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
